Te quiero
by Riux
Summary: Luego de que Tokaku se llevara una buena pelea con Hanabusa, Haru cuida de ella mientras que piensa en el futuro que le depara a su protectora


**Te quiero…**

La pelea con Hanabusa había sido una de las que más problemas le habían dado a su guardián, no había resultado tan dañada desde que se enfrento a Isuke Inukai y todavía Haru seguía pensando que era un verdadero milagro que Tokaku aun siguiera con ella. El solo recordar las escenas de violencia extrema que su pobre compañera de cuarto tuvo que pasar para protegerla hacían que Ichinose se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía; vio a Tokaku ser machacada a golpes, lanzada en el aire, golpeada incluso por un candelabro gigante y siendo aplastada por el mismo para luego terminar estrellándose contra una pared. Pero en ningún momento se rindió, siguió peleando con Sumireko jurando dar su propia vida para tener la de ella a salvo y aunque Haru se mostraba agradecida por los sacrificios de Tokaku también le daba temor pensar en que podría perderla en cualquier momento.

Hanabusa tenía razón, muchas personas a las que había querido habían muerto por mantenerla a salvo, mucha sangre se había derramado por esa causa, y ahora la vida de Azuma Tokaku también estaba en riesgo. Ichinose no soportaría verla morir, el cariño que le tenía era demasiado para que la dejara morir igual que su familia y todos los que intentaron protegerla.

Esa sería sin duda la perdida más grande jamás vista por sus ojos.

Justo en esos momentos Ichinose Haru se encontraba en su respectiva habitación y no en clases, la "transferencia" de Sumireko y el hecho de que se redujera el numero de alumnas en la Clase Negra había hecho que se suspendieran las clases, lo cual era un golpe de suerte porque desde su última batalla Tokaku apenas si se podía mover. La heredera de los Azuma había quedado herida de gravedad, el golpe en la cabeza y todo el daño que sufrió su cuerpo la obligaron a reposar en cama -(o más bien fue Haru quien la obligo considerando que la otra seguía terca con que aun estaba en peligro)- Al principio obviamente se negó, pero luego de que se le movió el piso y casi se desmaya tuvo que ceder a las peticiones de su protegida y guardar reposo no sin antes darle un par de órdenes para que cerrara la puerta y las ventanas con llave y fingiera estar dormida en caso de que alguien tocara la puerta, sobre todo si se trataba de Nio. Desde que Takechi demostró tenerle una especie de miedo un tanto ilógico a la rubia Azuma comenzó a sospechar de un posible ataque sorpresa por parte de la rubia, no cualquiera podía traumar así a una loca obsesionada con las tijeras, y si esta se atrevía a buscar a Haru estando ella inmune las cosas no iban a salir muy bien.

Luego de alrededor de media hora sufriendo en silencio por el dolor en la cabeza y la espalda la chica por fin pudo conciliar el sueño y acabo dormida con su protegida sentada en una silla a lado de su cama. Su compañera llevaba casi cinco horas en la cama y tanto silencio y la falta de algo que hacer (aunque en las primeras tres horas opto por ver televisión a bajo volumen) la llevaron a jugar con los mechones azules de su protectora con cuidado de no tocar el área de la herida; Tokaku se veía tan tranquila dormida. Le gustaría verla un poco más seguido así, casi siempre está pensando en quien dará el siguiente golpe y estresándose con la urgencia de saber en qué momento debería estar más alerta para un ataque, nunca la había visto tan relajada hasta ese día.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz cansada de Tokaku hizo que Haru dejara de acariciar el suave cabello de la mayor y centrara su atención a la susodicha quien con una expresión más relajada a la que solía mostrar esperaba que la otra también dijera algo.

-¡Tokaku!—Exclamo la menor y sin pensarlo la abrazo con cuidado feliz de volver a escuchar la voz de Azuma.

-Eh, eso duele Haru— Se quejo, el peso de su protegida, aunque ligero, lastimaba su adolorido cuello.

-¡Oh, lo siento!— Ichinose río apenada por causarle más dolor del necesario a su pobre guardián— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Aun me duele un poco.

En realidad Azuma sentía su cuerpo como si un camión le hubiese arrollado pero no quería preocupar más a Ichinose, el tiempo que había dormido en verdad la ayudo mucho a olvidarse del infierno que paso en su última pelea. Era obvio que no estaría bien al cien por ciento cuando a alguien se le ocurriera volver a arremeter contra la vida de Haru y sería difícil para ella pensar claro con una migraña épica dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

-¿Ninguna… señal de Nio?— Pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Haru al ver que Tokaku aun necesitaba descanso le impidió a esta levantarse y suavemente la empujo de nuevo a la cama.

-Sera mejor que te quedes así un poco más, Tokaku-san.

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Por cierto, ¿en donde aprendiste a usar una bazuca?

-Oh… Eh… No lo sé, creo que fue la desesperación por ayudarte, pero jamás en mi vida había usado un arma como esa.

-¿Ah, sí?— Dijo, no muy convencida de la respuesta— Bueno, gracias de todos modos. De tu no haber destruido esa puerta yo no sería más que pedazos.

-No digas eso, tú en verdad eres muy fuerte.

-Hanabusa casi me hace picadillo allá arriba, no entiendo porque insistes tanto en lo mismo.

-Simple. Porque Tokaku-san ha protegido a Haru de todas las que han intentado hacerle daño y siempre gana.

La mayor suspiro, competir con la terquedad que su protegida tenía era más difícil que enfrentarse a cualquiera de todas las asesinas a las que enfrento antes. De repente sintió un ligero peso acomodarse en su hombro derecho y recibió una sorpresa inesperada cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Haru?—La mencionada acababa de acomodarse a su lado aferrándose a su brazo con el rostro oculto en su clavícula. Iba a preguntarle que le ocurría pero la tierna y algo entrecortada voz de Ichinose impidió que hablara.

-Tokaku, por favor… no me abandones—Decía insistiendo en no mirar a la de pelo azul a los ojos, quien por cierto comenzó a preocuparse porque juro haber escuchado un sollozo. Eso no era normal en Haru— Eres la única persona que me hace sentir bien. Me haces sentir menos culpable cuando estoy a tu lado.

-¿A qué te…?

-Solo te pido que no me odies cuando sepas la verdad. No soportaría que tu también me odiaras por eso, eres mi amiga, mi protectora, mi…

Se detuvo en seco, aun no era tiempo para revelar eso.

-¿Si?... Continua.

-Yo… te quiero mucho… No quiero que mueras— Continuo la pelirroja dejando libre el brazo de Azuma para rodearla en un abrazo soltándose sin querer a sollozar en el hombro de Tokaku, quien al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría tomo con una de sus manos la de Haru y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo logro darle un beso en la frente.

Ante esta inesperada acción por parte de su guardián Ichinose se dejo ver a los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La sangre se le acumulo en las mejillas, a Azuma pareció agradarle ver a la tierna Ichinose Haru sonrojada de esa manera y no pudo evitar por más que le doliera el cuerpo usar su otra mano para acariciar las mejillas húmedas de la chica. Seco las lagrimas que alcanzo y suavemente dirigió el rostro de Haru al suyo notando una reacción de sorpresa por parte de ella a causa de que sus labios estaban muy cerca, pero no le importo porque luego acerco el suyo acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellas, vio como Haru cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, al igual que ella y en menos de un segundo Tokaku planto en sus labios un beso.

Fue tímido y torpe, pero era de esperarse, era el primero para ambas.

Inconscientemente Haru llevo una mano al cuello de Tokaku y se encontró con unos cuantos mechones de pelo por los que paso sus dedos mientras que la mayor acariciaba su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que se separaban. Al hacer contacto con los ojos de la otra apareció un sonrojo en las caras de ambas, aunque fue sin duda más notorio en la menor.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Haru, y no dejare que nada ni nadie te hagan daño.

-Toka…

No pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de Azuma se volvieron a encontrar con los suyos y esta vez el beso no fue tan tímido y debido a su sorpresa Haru simplemente se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de su protectora sintiendo los suaves movimientos de Tokaku a veces en sus labios y a veces en su cuello. Apenas podía devolverle el beso en los labios por timidez, pero luego sus movimientos fueron iguales a los de ella y la sensación era hermosa. Su pena desapareció compartiendo ese momento con su compañera de cuarto y el dolor en el cuerpo de esta también se esfumo disfrutando el sabor de los labios ajenos en los suyos.

Azuma Tokaku jamás había experimentado una sensación así y compartirla con Haru la hacían sin duda mejor de lo que ya era porque, obviamente, no compartiría algo así con nadie más que con ella.

** Fin.**

**Bien, llevo desaparecida buen tiempo aquí en Fanfiction y es un honor regresar con mi primer One-Shot de Akuma no Riddle que espero que les haya gustado siendo el primero que hago de este anime. Espero que les guste y si quieren más de TokakuxHaru solo llámenme.**

**Eso es todo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooooo.**


End file.
